TRADUCTION: Mangaka Tsuna
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: Lorsque Reborn arrive à Naminori, il s'attend à un bon à rien d'élève. Mais à la place il apprend de sa mère que Tsuna a déménagé dans un appartement en raison de son travail. Arrivé à l'appartement il découvre un adolescent se privant de sommeil pour ne pas dépasser sa date limite.
1. Chapitre

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Mangaka Tsuna est une fanfiction anglaise ou américaine de Cathy Rin. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice***

* * *

 **Mangaka Tsuna**

Lorsque Reborn est arrivé à la maison Sawada, il était supposé trouver un élève bon en rien. Comme son prédécesseur. Mais à la place il a été choqué d'apprendre de Sawada Nana que Tsuna avait déménagé et avait obtenu un appartement ou il vivait par lui même en raison de son travail. Quand il est arrivé à l'appartement, il vit un adolescent privé de sommeil pour ne pas dépasser la date limite. (résumé complet de la fic)

Reborn s'était toujours considéré comme une personne composé. Il pouvait tolérer presque tout le monde. Même son laquais le nuage des Arcobaleno: Skull.

S'il y avait cependant quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter c'était Sawada Iemitsu. Cet homme était la personne la plus stupide qu'il avait eu le déplaisir de rencontrer.

Maintenant qu'il était le tuteur de son fils, Sawada Tsunayoshi, il faudrait qu'il voit si la stupidité de l'homme était contagieuse.

Reborn sonna à la porte de la maison Sawada. Il attendu pendant quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre pour révéler Sawada Nana, l'épouse du Jeune Lion des Vongola. Une civile.

-Ciaossu! Je suis le tuteur à domicile, Reborn. S'introduit-il.

-Ah! Vous êtes venu! Souffla Nana en ouvrant plus largement la porte. Entrez à l'intérieur. Avez-vous déjà pris votre petit déjeuner?

Reborn sourit simplement en acceptant son offre. Son front se fronça en ne remarquant qu'une seule paire de chaussure dans l'entrée et des pantoufles supplémentaires qui ont été stockées dans l'armoire. Comme si elles n'avaient pas servies depuis un certain temps. C'était la même chose dans la salle à manger. Il n'y avait qu'un seul ensemble de vaisselle autre que celui que Nana était en trein de prendre pour lui.

Il s'est assit sur la chaise que Nana lui avait offert. Lorsque cinq minutes se sont écoulés sans toujours aucun signe d'une autre personne vivant avec la matriarche Sawada, Reborn demanda:

-Sawada-San?

-S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Mama. lui sourit Nana

-Mama, donc, où est Tsuna? Demanda finalement le tuteur.

Il fut surpris de voir Nana soupirer tristement:

-Eh bien, pour vous dire la vérité, Reborn-kun, j'ai demandé votre aide parce que Tsuna a chuté dans ses résultats scolaire depuis qu'il a déménagé.

Le gamin se serait enfui?

-Déménagé?

Nana hocha la tête en continuant:

-Il vient toujours manger tous les vendredi soirs mais je peux dire qu'il n'a presque pas été dormir depuis un temps. Son professeur principal m'a même appelé en raison qu'il dormait en cours. Il avait généralement de bonnes notes, mais dernièrement... elles sont en chute libre.

-Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ses amis? Demanda Reborn, il faudra façonner son comportement si c'est le cas.

-Oh, ciel non! Ses amis l'aident déjà! C'est juste... je suis inquiète qu'il valorise son travail au détriment de ses résultats scolaires. répondit Nana

Travail? Le garçon à un travail? Ce n'était pas dans ses dossiers. Il aurait un jeune lion à tuer dans son sommeil plus tard.

-Eh bien je vous assure que je peux vous aider.

Nana lui sourit reconnaissante.

-Vraiment? Merci! Oh et voici son adresse. Il est à quelques pâtés de maison de son école. Je suis sûr que ce sera facile à trouver.

Tout en parlant Nana lui tendit un papier où une adresse avait été noté.

Les yeux de Reborn brillèrent. Il était temps pour lui de rencontrer son élève.

Il est arrivé vers les appartements. Très grands et surtout très spacieux. De toute évidence Tsuna avait bon goût en matière d'appartement. Cependant il était un peu coûteux au goût de Reborn et surtout trop grand pour fournir à un étudiant de 14 ans. Suspicieux Reborn revérifia l'adresse que lui avait donné Nana. Les points de repérages étaient corrects. Ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose:

Le travail de Tsuna devait être assez rémunéré pour qu'il puisse se permettre un appartement disposant de trois chambres.

Se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur Reborn est allé au deuxième étage pour trouver l'appartement 2772. Où on pouvait en effet lire la plaque Sawada.

Il sonna donc et attendit pendant un temps avant que quelqu'un ne lui réponde. Où plutôt ne crie à l'interphone:

-GAH! Si vous êtes Itou-san, c'est pas encore fait!

La porte s'ouvra automatiquement. Révélant un jeune adolescent de quatorze ans ayant les cheveux bruns hérissés et les yeux caramel. Lesquels étaient clairement fatigués. Le garçon n'avait clairement pas dormi depuis des jours.

-Hein? Qui êtes-vous?

Les yeux de Reborn s'illuminèrent:

-Ciaossu! Je suis ton tuteur, Reborn.

-Ah... Maman m'a dit que vous veniez. Mais avant de parler à ce sujet, pouvez-vous m'aider pendant un temps? Je suis dans une situation compliquée. Lui dit Tsuna en le laissant entrer dans l'appartement.

Sans attendre de réponse, Tsuna se rendit immédiatement dans la deuxième pièce, sur la gauche. D'après les plans que Reborn avait lu avant de se présenter ce devait être la plus grande chambre de l'appartement.

Lorsque Reborn entra dans la chambre avec Tsuna ce qu'il vit le fit froncer des sourcils.

Jusqu'à présent Reborn n'avait vu ce genre de chambre que dans les articles de journaux dédiée à l'industrie du manga au japon. L'une des chambres de Sawada Tsunayoshi avait été faite et disposées pour accueillir un mangaka. Pas seulement n'importe quel mangaka mais un professionnel. Sawada Tsunayoshi était un mangaka professionnel.

 _Voilà donc ce que Nana voulait dire à propos de son travail l'empêche de dormir. Intéressant._

Tsuna lui désigna un poste de travail à côté du sien qui était le grand poste de travail de la pièce.

-Asseyez-vous ici. Mes assistants ne peuvent pas venir aujourd'hui et j'ai école dans deux heures. Pouvez-vous m'aider en effaçant les marques de crayon? Demanda Tsuna en lui donnant huit pages du manga qui avait déjà été signé.

-Bien sûr. Assura Reborn. S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait appris dans ses articles sur les mangaka c'était que s'il voulait avoir une conversation réel avec son élève il devrait d'abord l'aider à respecter ses délais.

Tsuna hocha la tête et le laissa travailler pendant que lui même s'occupait des autres pages. Reborn observa ses mains bouger avec grâce comme s'il faisait cela depuis des années. La façon dont il gérait ses pages. Rapide et soigneux à la fois.

Une heure plus tard, Tsuna étira ses membres comme il avait terminé de placer l'encre sur la dernière page et les avaient rangés dans l'ordre.

-Ah, je l'ai fait! Soupira t-il soulagé. Il a ensuite regardé vers Reborn lequel le fixait avec intérêt. Maintenant je peux parler. Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là? S'enquit il en plaçant les pages dans une enveloppe étanche où il avait préalablement marqué Sora Yoshi.

-Je suis ici pour te former comme un patron de la mafia.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent au choc.

-Quoi?! Mafia?! Cria t-il

-Tu es le dernier descendant du premier patron de la Famiglia la plus puissante. La famille Vongola. Expliqua Reborn.

Tsuna à commencer à bégayer:

-M... Mais je ne veux pas être un patron de la mafia! Je suis juste un mangaka!

-Ça peut être arrangé. Lui dit calmement Reborn. Tu pourras toujours faire tes mangas tout en étant parrain.

-Ouais! Mais je ne VEUX pas être un parrain de la mafia! Protesta Tsuna avant de réaliser. Attendez une minute. Quand vous dites que je suis un descendant direct... ce ne serait pas de ma lignée paternel?

Huh, il devinait qu'être un artiste de manga pouvait rendre l'imagination extrêmement fertile et très rapide dans l'élaboration de scénario tout en frappant dans le mille.

-Oui.

La réponse arracha un grognement à Tsuna.

-Aargh! Cet homme! Quand cessera t-il de se mêler de ma vie? Se plaignit-il. Je suis un étudiant travaillant pour échapper à ses griffes financières et maintenant je finis par devenir un chef de la mafia seulement pour être lié à lui?!

-Tu n'as pas semblé si surpris quand je t'ai dit que tu hériteras d'une famille de la mafia.

Tsuna soupira et se calma:

-Vous vous habituez quand vous imaginez un grand nombre de scénarios de ce qui pourrait arriver à vos personnages. Mon choc est seulement du au fait que cela se produise réellement. Déclara t-il. Ma colère, elle est dû au fait que mon père qui ne sait rien sur moi à eu le cran de mettre ça sur le dos... alors comment les autres héritiers sont morts? Reborn le gratifia d'un coup d'œil.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je sais comment fonctionne la mafia en raison des recherches liés à une série précédente.

Reborn soupira. C'était plus facile à expliquer.

-Tu étais supposé être le quatrième héritier. L'un est mort au cours d'une fusillade. Un autre s'est noyé et le dernier à été réduit en cendre.

-Ah... morbide mais fidèle à la vie. Commenta Tsuna. Mais, je ne veux pas être un boss de la mafia.

-Tu n'as pas le choix.

-Je n'ai jamais le choix quand c'est lié à lui...

Reborn haussa un sourcil. Que voulait-il dire par là? L'idiot lui avait dit quelque chose pour lui donner cet impression?

Tsuna regarda l'horloge présente dans son poste de travail et remarqua que quinze minutes s'étaient écoulées.

-Je ferais mieux de me laver. J'ai cours dans quarante-cinq minutes.

Lorsque Tsuna eu quitté la pièce, Reborn sourit. Il s'amuserait beaucoup à former ce genre d'étudiant.

-Un mangaka, hein?

Eh bien avec son imagination fertile, le former pourrait être extrêmement amusant. Songea Reborn, mais pour l'instant, il devait "s'expliquer" avec le père stupide de l'adolescent. Mais comment...

* * *

 **OMAKES**

 **Deux semaines plus tard...**

-Par ailleurs, Tsuna. L'appela Reborn

-Hm? Répondit l'interpellé, il venait tout juste de rentrer des cours et il avait un délai d'attente de deux jours. Il aurait besoin d'une nouvelle nuit blanche.

-Vous êtes un mangaka spécialisé dans les mangas shonen, non?

-Ouais... reconnut-il un peu nerveux et commençant à transpirer ce que Reborn ne manqua pas.

-Alors pourquoi ai-je trouvé des ébauches d'un manga BL dans votre poste de travail, gardé sous clef? Ricana le tueur à gage.

-Hiiie! Vous avez trouvé ça? Seul les filles savent à ce sujet! Dit-il en mentionnant ses assistant de sexe féminin: Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru et Kurokawa Hana.

Maintenant Reborn comprenait pourquoi il y avait un roulement entre ses assistantes féminines et ses assistants masculins: Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi et Sasagawa Ryohei. Chacune des deux équipes l'aidait avec une série différente.

-Explication? Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez dessiner une telle chose. Taquina t-il.

Tsuna rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et tenta de se justifier:

-C...ça a commencé comme une blague, d'accord!

-Alors pourquoi le Seme ressemble à Hibari Kyoya?

-Ce fut une coïncidence, je le jure! Se récria Tsuna indigné. En plus... Aargh! Passons, gardez ça pour vous, juste.

Reborn ricana. Oh oui il a trouvé.

 **Italie**

-Maitre! Il y a un paquet pour vous de Reborn-dono! Dit Basil en remettant un paquet à Iemitsu dont on ne voyait plus la tête tant il était enterré sous des monticules de paperasse.

-Oh? Du Japon, c'est ça? Je me demande ce qu'il...

Le paquet avait l'air petit pour être quelque chose de dangereux. Il y avait une note collée sur l'emballage.

 _Ceci est ce que votre fils fait pendant que vous étiez parti._

-Hein? Qu'est-ce que Tsuna fait? Se demanda Iemitsu

Quand Iemitsu ouvrit le paquet, il écarquilla les yeux. C'était un manga. Mais pas seulement un manga. C'était un manga BL avec un Uke à l'air innocent lequel était harcelé par le Seme armé d'un sourire diabolique. Sans oublier que le Uke était à demi nu.

Trois secondes s'écoulèrent puis toutes les personnes du CEDEF entendirent le cri de leur patron.

Origan, Curcuma, Lal et Colonello se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la salle pour y trouver Iemitsu inconscient et Basil regardant un manga avec un visage rouge, l'air scandalisé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kora? Demanda Colonello

Basil bégaya un peu en lui répondant:

-R... Reborn-dono à... à envoyé un paquet en disant que... que c'était ce que Sa... Sa... Sawada-dono faisait pendant qu'il n'était pas là.

Les autres ont haussés un sourcils et ont pris le livre des mains de Basil. Origan a été la première à voir et grimaça à la page de couverture.

-Oh Dieu!

Curcuma et les deux Arcobaleno de la pluie étaient curieux et se penchèrent sur Origan pour voir pourquoi elle rougissait comme Basil.

-QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA, KORA?! cria Colonello en fermant ses yeux, priant pour que l'image disparaisse de son esprit.

-Sa... Sawada a eu des visites clandestines avec un homme? Dit Lal sous le choc alors que Curcuma gelait littéralement sur place.

En entendant les mots de Lal, Iemitsu se réveilla avec un visage déterminé.

-Ca y est! Nous allons au japon et voir mon fils!

 **En même temps à Naminori**

Tsuna fut parcouru d'un frisson dans le dos sans raison quelconque ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour les filles. Ils travaillaient sur son manga BL aujourd'hui et il ne pouvait pas ne pas être inquiet de ce qui était l'a peu près. Mais il savait que c'était quelque chose qui avait avoir avec le volume manquant de son manga BL le plus érotique qu'il avait fait le mois dernier.

* * *

 **Traductrice: je corrige le traducteur (accord, parfois verbe) et je reformule le texte. J'ajoute où supprime des mots, bout de phrases. Mais franchement c'est une traduction pas une fic inspirée d'une autre.**


	2. Extra

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Mangaka Tsuna est une fanfiction rédigée en anglais de Cathy Rin (Philippines). Je suis Cassandre Potter, française et simple traductrice.**

 **Histoire en plus:**

* * *

 **La rencontre de Dino**

Alors que Tsuna était sur le chemin vers sa maison, il fut surpris de voir une horde d'hommes debout devant l'entrée de son immeuble. Gardant une limousine.

Il se demanda quel chef yakuza se trouvait là en trein de ramper auprès de sa femme laquelle s'était enfuie après avoir découvert une liaison.

Ce ne fut pas avant que Tsuna n'ai vu son rédacteur en chef pour son manga BL, Takamura-san qu'il ne comprit que cette agitation était dû à quelques choses de plus grand que les Yakuza. La mafia. Oh, joie.

-Takamura-san? Appela Tsuna inquiet en voyant son rédacteur serrer une serviette comme si elle risquait de lui être arraché par l'un des hommes en service.

Lorsque le rédacteur repéra Tsuna, il ne put que soupirer de soulagement.

-Sensei! Qu'avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver impliquer avec ces gens-là? Êtes-vous membre d'un clan yakuza? S'exclama t-il en courant vers le mangaka.

 _Pire. La mafia._ Songea Tsuna

-Ce sont peut être les gardes du corps d'un ami de Reborn. Expliqua le garçon.

Takamura inclina la tête un peu perplexe.

-Hein? Ce bébé italien qui est arrivé chez vous il y a un mois?

-Oui. Vous êtes ici pour récupérer le manuscrit, non? Il est dans ma salle de travail, venez avec moi.

Sur ses paroles, les deux sont allés jusqu'au complexe d'appartement. Mais quand ils arrivèrent à leur étage, Tsuna soupira en voyant les hommes en noirs gardant sa porte.

C'était là l'œuvre de Reborn, il le savait. Marchant vers sa porte, ils furent arrêtés par les deux hommes gardant la porte.

-Halte! Seulement Sawada Tsunayoshi et les membre de sa famille peuvent entrer.

Tsuna soupira en repêchant sa carte d'identité qu'il leur montra.

-C'est moi.

Les hommes regardèrent la carte avant de se raidir, confus.

-Pardonnez-nous Vongola Decimo! Nous ne savions pas à quoi vous ressembliez.

Les deux hommes se sont aussi écartés afin de laisser le passage à Tsuna et son éditeur.

Remarquant que sa porte n'avait pas été crochetée, Tsuna se douta que Reborn avait utilisé l'une des clefs de rechange. L'une de celles qu'il donnait à ses visiteurs fréquent. C'est à dire ces assistants, les six, ainsi que ses éditeurs.

Lorsque les deux sont entrés, Tsuna sentit que quelque chose clochait dans le salon. Sans donner à Takamura une chance de se sentir intimidé par l'une des personnes présente dans l'appartement. Tsuna rentra aussitôt dans sa pièce dédiée à son travail où il récupéra le chapitre de son manga BL caché et protégé par les verrous.

Heureusement que Reborn n'y avait pas touché. Il avait dit au bébé Hitman que son travail était important et qu'il ne voulait pas que ses éditeurs aient sa tête pour le retard.

 **-** Ici. Voici, Takamura-san. Bon retour. Désolé pour ce genre de visiteurs. S'excusa Tsuna.

Takamura hocha la tête en plaçant le manuscrit dans sa mallette.

-Et bien, je vais prendre congé. Je te verrai la semaine prochaine pour le nouveau scénario.

Tsuna hocha la tête. En lui disant à la semaine prochaine. Il soupira soulagé lorsque Takamura fut sorti de l'appartement.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Tsuna entra dans la grande pièce où le salon la salle à manger et la cuisine avait été plaçé. Il remarqua Reborn installé à table buvant un expresso, qu'il avait probablement fabriqué grâce à sa propre machine à expresso. Il remarqua au niveau des fenêtres un grand fauteuil de cuir pivotant lequel faisait face aux fenêtres et était gardé par deux hommes.

-Reborn, laissez-moi deviner. Les hommes à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur sont de votre faute? Demanda Tsuna bien que sachant déjà la réponse.

-Ciaossu. Nous t'attendions, Tsuna. Lui sourit Reborn.

Tsuna se gratta la tête un peu curieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ces hommes ont fait peur à l'un de mes éditeurs tout à l'heure.

-Yo, Vongola Decimo. Lui dit la personne installé dans le fauteuil en cuir. Je suis venu d'Italie pour te rencontrer. En disant ses mots il se retourna et Tsuna pu ainsi voir un homme blond ayant la petite vingtaine et avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Je suis Dino, le Decimo Cavallone. Se présenta t-il

-Euh... fut la seule réponse de Tsuna un peu sceptique en le regardant.

Dino le scruta de haut en bas avant de regarder Reborn avec un sourire moqueur.

-Il pourrait ne pas être bon du tout. Il n'a aucune aura. Commenta t-il avec un petit rire.

Ce qui énerva instantanément Tsuna, faisant apparaître une tique sur sa tête. Mais le blond n'avait pas fini et il continua.

-Ta façon de te présenter est trop simple. Tu ne sembles pas ambitieux non plus et tu as l'air d'être malchanceux en plus.

L'irritation de Tsuna était désormais comme une bombe à retardement. Bombe qui explosa lorsque les hommes de mains ont commencés à rire derrière lui, riant des commentaires de leur patron à son sujet.

Il avait appris une fois que lorsque on vous insulte, vous devez les insultez en réponse. Mais d'abord il devait savoir contre qui il était.

-Reborn, qui est-ce?

-Votre prédécesseur. Dino était mon étudiant avant que je ne viennes ici. Informa le bébé.

-Oh. Vraiment? Répondit Tsuna, sa voix un peu menaçante ce qui fit s'agiter les hommes de main du blond.

Reborn sourit. Ses yeux pétillants de malice. Tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu.

-Alors permettez-moi de vous profilez en retour. Offrit Tsuna, mais avant que Dino ne puisse répondre Tsuna se mit à observer l'homme plus âgé et commença: On dirait que vous avez traverser l'enfer et en êtes revenu. Mais il est notable que vous êtes toujours maladroit lorsque vous êtes dans un environnement sans sauvegarde.

Il avait juste commencé mais c'était suffisant pour choquer Dino et ses hommes.

-De votre construction physique, vous avez commencé à travailler votre corps quand vous aviez environ 16 ans et cela vous à presque tué sur une base quotidienne. Il semble que pendant l'école vous étiez toujours moqué en raison de courir et de pleurer comme un bébé à votre tuteur. Vous avez également tendance à trébucher sur une surface plane. La plupart des fois.

Tsuna ricana en terminant:

-Si vous avez un amant vous serez le jouet pour prouver sa puissance.

Se tournant vers Reborn il demanda: Ai-je tout où est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose?

-Vous en avez raté quelques uns. Confirma Reborn

Tsuna se tourna vers Dino, lequel était rouge betterave de sa dernière déclaration.

-Dois-je continuer?

Dino sentit son visage rouge et quand il sentit qu'il se calmait il sourit.

-Et bien au moins il a un certain mérite à ses capacités de profilages.

Le brun se moqua amusé: Lorsque vous êtes un mangaka depuis aussi longtemps que moi vous apprenez à recueillir des informations pour vos propres personnages. Cette méthode est également employée dans les enquêtes. Expliqua t-il.

-Reborn les avez-vous invités où sont-ils seulement de passage?

-Je les ai invités Bien que je leur ai dit de ne pas rentrer dans votre salle de travail.

-Bien. Parce que je ne veux pas avoir à placer une plainte à propos de l'intrusion. Si vous ne respectez pas mes règles concernant la salle de travail, nous aurons un très gros problème. Déclara Tsuna.

C'était une règle non dite mais de première ordre dans la maison de Tsuna. Ne jamais entrer dans la salle de travail à moins que vous ne soyez Reborn, Tsuna, ses assistants où l'un de ses éditeurs. Tout autre qui essayera de se faufiler sera puni. Tout comme ce qu'il avait fait à ce bébé Skull, lorsqu'il avait eu le courage d'entrer dans la maison de l'étudiant de son "rival". Il avait obtenu une punition dont Reborn pouvait se montrer fier.

-Hein? Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda Dino, perdu.

Tsuna haussa un sourcil à cela.

-Vraiment? Après avoir vu mon appartement, mes étagères de mangas dans le salon et m'avoir entendu parler de mes éditeurs à Reborn vous n'avez encore aucune idée de ce que je fais?

-Maintenant que vous le dites... commenta Dino en regardant autour et observant ses étagères remplis de manga.

Sur l'étagère la plus haute était exposée ses volumes de son premier ouvrage shonen. _Chemin du Vigilant_ rédigé en cinq volume. Il y avait également son travail actuel de deux volumes: _Sin_ et _Pénalité._

La seconde étagère contenait tout ses mangas BL. Soit cinq séries de chacune deux à trois volumes. Ce qui correspondait à trois séries de plus que son style de dessin originel. Bien sur les traits n'étaient pas assez évident pour qu'un non fan de BL remarque.

-Ah! Vous êtes un fan de Sora Yoshi-sensei?! A déclaré stupéfait Dino. J'ai toutes ses œuvres! Le _Chemin du Vigilant_ est très intéressant, j'ai commandé les magazines pour qu'il me soi expédié indépendamment du pays!

Tsuna essaya de réfléchir à s'il était lent où tout simplement stupide pour ne pas remarquer quelques chose de surprenant à sa collection.

-Vous savez, c'est involontaire, mais merci pour le compliment.

Dino écarquilla les yeux en se taisant. Choqué alors qu'il le fixait ses sentiments étaient mitigés. Tsuna le savait pour avoir déjà vu ce regard: celui qu'un fan fait lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il parlait avec désinvolture à son mangaka favori sans avoir remarqué QUI était son interlocuteur.

-NON ! VOUS ÊTES SORA-SENSEI! cria Dino en se relevant d'un sursaut. Je ne peux pas le croire! Vous êtes la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai autant essayé de parler couramment japonais durant les quatre dernières années! C'est à ce moment-là que Dino à réalisé.

-Attendez... vous avez été un mangaka depuis que vous avez dix ans?!

-... Oui. Est-ce un problème?

-Puis-je voir comment vous travaillez ici? S'il vous plait? Plaida Dino.

-Eh bien... si vous comptez rester pour le dîner, alors je suppose que je pourrais avoir recours à votre aide. Bien que vous devrez avoir l'un de vos hommes pour être avec vous pendant que vous êtes à l'intérieur de mon atelier.

-Hein?

Tsuna lui sourit lorsqu'il lui répondit:

-Vous êtes le genre de type qui ne fait rien correctement sans ses subordonnés, non?

Dino écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il lui répondit:

-Votre profil est parfait!

C'est à ce moment que Reborn su de façon certaine que ses étudiants allaient très bien s'entendre.

Un peu plus tard

-Wow! Vous êtes vraiment incroyable, Sora-sensei! S'exclama Dino alors qu'il regardait Tsuna, lequel esquissait un portait de son personnage principal. Personnage que Dino semblait énormément apprécier.

Tsuna sourit faiblement alors qu'il lui demanda:

-Je préférerai que vous m'appeliez Tsuna. Sora est juste l'un de mes noms de plumes.

Dino inclina la tête perdu:

-Hein? Donc vous êtes un mangaka avec deux pseudos?

-Plus ou moins. Admis Tsuna

-Cool! Quel autre genre faites-vous? Demanda Dino joyeux.

-Vous ne voulez pas savoir... conseilla Tsuna

Dino bouda à cela.

-Oh, dites-moi au moins votre autre nom de plume!

-M... mais protesta Tsuna, tremblant d'effroi.

Si quelqu'un d'autre que Reborn où les filles découvrait au sujet de son obsession, il se retrouverait avec un problème majeur.

-C'est Sawako Tsuki. Lâcha Reborn en sirotant son expresso.

-Reborn! cria Tsuna de désespoir.

-Hein? Un nom de fille? Pour quoi faire?

-Une série ciblée sur les filles, évidemment, étudiant stupide. Lui répondit Reborn.

Tsuna soupira.

-On peut arrêter d'en parler? Je préfèrerai ne pas parler de quelques chose de "girly" avec vous Dino-san. truqua Tsuna.

Dino rit simplement.

-Très bien, je vais arrêter.

Il fallut à Dino attendre son retour en Italie pour découvrir quel genre de manga était connecté à Sawako Tsuki. Il avait une réunion avec Iemitsu Sawada de prévu et c'est là qu'il a aperçu Lal et Origan lisant une série de manga dans le salon.

Cette nuit-là, Dino ne pouvait pas dire si Tsuna l'utiliserait où non comme matériel pour son manga BL si jamais il faisait quelque chose pour l'offenser. En réalité, Dino ne voulait pas savoir.

* * *

 **OMAKES**

Gokudera Hayato, regardait la plus récente conception de personnage que faisait Tsuna, lorsqu'il remarqua que le personnage dessiné avait un tatouage distinct qu'il connaissait très bien.

-Euh, Juudaime, qui est ce personnage que vous concevez?

Tsuna leva les yeux de son poste de travail et répondit en souriant:

-Ah, ça c'est un personnage avec Dino-san comme base.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressemble à quelque chose que vous dessinez en tant Sawako-sensei? Lui demanda Yamamoto en regardant par dessus l'épaule du bombardier.

Tsuna avait un don pour changer de style de dessin dans deux genres différents ce qui lui permettait d'éviter les soupçons. Il ne serait pas bon pour lui que les fans de ses mangas shonen apprennent qu'il est aussi un mangaka d'un fandom que beaucoup d'entre eux maudissent pour être le fléau de leur existence. Leurs copines préférant ce genre de mangas...

-C'est un dispositif de sécurité. Expliqua Tsuna en souriant. Si Dino-san dit un mot sur moi étant un mangaka je fais de lui un Seme se faisant pousser par son Uke.

Gokudera s'est figé à son explication. Yamamoto riait mais lui aussi était un peu effrayé. Tout deux avaient vu la lueur dans les yeux de Tsuna.

Oh, oui. Ils ne voulaient pas d'une répétition de ce qui leur est arrivé la dernière fois qu'ils avaient énervés Tsuna.

* * *

 **OMAKE plus sérieux avec un soupçon de l'intrigue originale de Mangaka Tsuna.**

 **Avant que Dino ne retourne en Italie.**

Dino était assis dans le salon de l'appartement de Tsuna en trein de siroter un expresso qu'il avait fait avec l'aide de Tsuna. Lequel s'était enfermé dans sa salle de travail avec Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato et Sasagawa Ryohei afin de commencer à réfléchir à son prochain chapitre.

Reborn était assis sur son épaule regardant l'extérieur par la fenêtre. On pouvait voir l'école de Naminori à une certaine distance.

-Alors que pensez-vous de votre successeur en tant qu'un de mes étudiants? Demanda le bébé.

Dino sourit en réponse:

-Honnêtement, je suis assez choqué. Ce n'était pas ce que je prévoyais d'après ce que Iemitsu m'avait dit. Il m'a fait peur tellement il m'a bien profilé.

Reborn sourit à cela:

-Être un mangaka vous oblige à être attentif. C'est-ce que dit Tsuna. Cessant de sourire, Reborn fronça légèrement ses sourcils. Mais quelque chose me dérange.

Un froncement de sourcils entacha également le front de Dino.

-Ouais, je dois admettre que je suis un fan de ses œuvres mais si je les montraient au Nono où aux autres qui sont au courant de l'histoire des Vongola...

-Ouais, je ne sais pas comment Tsuna à fait. Mais il a dessiné toute l'histoire du Vongola Primo. Sans oublier... le péché et la peine.

-Reborn... pensez-vous que...?

-Je ne sais pas quoi penser, honnêtement. Mais il y a une probabilité. Après tout l'Arcobaleno du Ciel à le pouvoir de voir l'avenir. Connaître le passé n'est donc probablement pas impossible.

-Mais si c'est vrai, alors...! hurla Dino, souhaitant que sa pensée soit fausse.

-Alors Tsuna, a inconsciemment partagé avec tous les otakus l'histoire du Vongola Primo. Confirma Reborn.

Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est comment est-ce qu'il a obtenu cette histoire. Et aussi s'il connaît ses propres capacités.

* * *

 **SAUCES**

 **Ce qui est arrivé après que Iemitsu et co ont eux le manga**

-Je ne peux sérieusement pas y croire! Mon fils est en trein d'avoir des relations avec un homme! Gémit Iemitsu alors qu'il boudait dans le jet privé à direction de Naminori.

Curcuma, Colonello et Basil soupirèrent en regardant leur patron s'enterrer dans la souffrance en découvrant que son fils unique était en trein d'avoir des relations avec un homme derrière son dos.

-Je veux dire, que je ne suis pas là pour le guider mais Nana dois l'avoir vu et dit quelque chose.

-Peut-être qu'elle l'approuve. Observa Lal, en tournant une page du manga que Reborn avait envoyé à Iemitsu.

Colonello avait l'air scandalisé en voyant Lal et Origan qui se partageaient le manga et le lisaient réellement.

-Qu'est-ce?! Pourquoi lisez-vous cette chose, kora?!

-Si vous ignorez les scènes notés, cet artiste peut réellement faire ressortir un scénario moyen. C'est intéressant. Je dois me rappeler de penser à acheter le prochain volume. A déclaré Lal en tournant une nouvelle page.

Origan aquiesca.

-J'ai fait des recherches à propos de l'auteur sur internet. Sawako Tsuki est une célèbre mangaka spécialisée dans le BL au Japon.

Iemitsu dévisagea les deux filles en train de lire la bande dessinée délinquante. Lire jusqu'à ce que le jet ne se pose à l'aéroport de Naminori.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur et de traducteur: L'auteur ne continuera pas sa fic. Ne voulant pas trop coller au manga à l'instar de sa fic "Turning Table". Elle autorise par contre l'adoption de la fic. Elle demande cependant qu'on la prévienne afin qu'elle puisse les lire. Je ferais la même demande.**


End file.
